Lovers
by User 627
Summary: Arthur has feelings for Octavia. Octavia has feelings for Arthur. Octavia never told Arthur they were engaged. Now he's about to marry her, whether he likes it or not.


After the war...

"Arthur seems a bit depressed."

That statement made by Arawn made Rhiannon flinch a bit, because she knew full well about her brother's condition. She quickly thought of a lie, although, she was no good with such things.

She was sitting by the table in Arawn's room with Arawn across herself. Nobody but those two were around at the time. Which was surprising, considering Arawn's other wives.

"Um, ah, maybe Big Brother's having a bad day. You know, with all the work you gave him?" Rhiannon lied. She promised to keep her mouth shut. Arthur would kill her if she told him.

Arawn gave her a disbelieving look.

"If you do know something, please do tell." He said as his face came closer to her face. He always knew how to get exactly what he wanted from her.

Rhiannon blushed. She knew full well, her husband was trying to take advantage of her...again. She remembered the earlier times.

"I really don't know." She told him...unconvincingly.

"...I see."

After Rhiannon heard that, she sighed in relief.

"Then I guess, I'll sleep with Llyr tonight." He told her.

"..."

* * *

_"What's the matter, Big Brother?" Rhiannon asked when she approached her sibling, concerned._

_"Huh?" Arthur turned around to see Rhiannon. "Oh, it's you..."_

_"Is there something wrong, Big Brother?" She asked him. "You seem to be quite distant from us lately."_

_"I've been distant?" Arthur turned his gaze back to the sunset. "I didn't notice."_

_"What's troubling you?" She asked him, taking a few steps closer._

_"Nothing." He told her, not removing his gaze from the sunset._

_Rhiannon knew that this was not like her brother. Arthur always paid full attention when someone was talking to him. She sighed in disappointment knowing that he would not talk. So she turned around and started walking towards hallways. They were at the castle viewing deck._

_"Hey, Rhiannon?"_

_Rhiannon stopped walking and turned her head sideways to look at Arthur without fully turning her body._

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I ask you something?" Arthur had a slight blush on his face now, which Rhiannon did not fail to notice._

_Curious at her brother's behavior. She would want to know what was troubling him._

_"What is it?" She asked raising her eyebrow._

_"What does," Arthur paused. "...love feel like?"_

_Rhiannon took a few seconds to take the question in._

_"What do you mean? What kind of love?" She asked confused at the question._

_"Between husband and...wife." He said, stuttering at the word "wife."_

_"Oh!" Rhiannon finally getting the question, closed her eyes and began thinking of Arawn._

_When he was near her._

_When he was hugging her._

_When he was kissing her._

_When he was holding her hand._

_"You feel that, that person is special. That he, or in your case, she, is more important than your life itself, and you can't live without her." She said smiling, looking at her brother waiting for his response._

_"...I see." He said. Finally turning his gaze from the sun, and at Rhiannon._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"No reason."_

_And then it hit Rhiannon, Arthur was acting weird, he was blushing. Her smile turned into a smirk. She was about to do the most basic thing women love to do, pry into other people's love lives._

_"Is there someone very, very, very special to you, Big Brother?" She teased, her smirk growing._

_"What?!" Arthur blushed harder. "No, no, no, it's not like that, it's not like that at all!" But the statement confirmed Rhiannon's suspicions._

_Arthur was acting very weird._

_He rarely talked to them anymore._

_He seemed to be in very deep thinking._

_The answer was obvious._

_He was love-sick._

_Rhiannon started squealing like a little schoolgirl._

_"Keep it down, someone might hear you!" Arthur begged._

_"Big~Brother's~in~love, Big~Brother's~in~love, Big~Brother's~in~love!" She sang, shaking her body from left to right, as if she was singing a kindergarten song._

_ "Please!"_

_"Okay, I was just teasing." She told him._

_Arthur sighed in relief._

_"So who is it?" She couldn't wait to gossip to every female she knew._

_"No one!" Arthur denied._

_"Please tell me!" She started walking closer to Arthur's position._

_"It's no one!" He started taking a few steps back, but Rhiannon only took advantage and started getting closer._

_"Come on, Big Brother, you can tell me!" She insisted._

_Arthur seeing nothing could stop his sister, started walking to his room._

_But Rhiannon made it clear, that she was not stopping until he told her._

_"Please, please, please tell me!" She begged. She was very interested, this was the first time her brother showed any interest in a girl._

_Arthur ignored her and walked faster, hoping that he could get to his room and slam the door shut on her._

_But halfway there, they ran into someone while walking in the hallways._

_"Arthur, Rhiannon." They stopped walking and turned to the voice._

_"Octavia!" Exclaimed Arthur._

_"Octavia." Said Rhiannon calmly._

_"Why are you two walking so fast? Is there something wrong?" The beautiful blond asked them. Arthur blushed harder and just turned away, hoping Rhiannon would say it was nothing, but secretly he was looking at Octavia._

_"Oh it's nothing. Right, Big Brother?" She looked at him. The only thing she saw was that Arthur was blushing and he seemed to be gazing at the blond._

_In Arthur's point of view, he was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world, an angel, he was captivated by her looks. He couldn't stop staring at her bright blue eyes._

_Rhiannon started to realize it._

_So it was Octavia huh?_

_"Arthur?" Rhiannon asked him again._

_"Oh?" Arthur finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, it was nothing." He said looking away from the two women._

_"..I see." Octavia knew it was a lie, but started walking away anyways._

_When Octavia was out of ear-shot, Arthur seemed to be trapped at his stance that he could pass off for a statue._

_"So, Octavia huh?"_

_Arthur nodded, still blushing, he knew he was caught._

_"Please, don't tell."_

* * *

"...so Octavia?" Arawn asked.

Rhiannon nodded. She was sad that she broke her promise, but hoped that Arthur would understand.

Arawn started laughing

"What's so funny?"

Arawn stopped laughing slowly and wiped a tear from his eye.

"The number one knuckle-headed male warrior and the cool dignified female fencer! What a combination!" Arawn chuckled. Putting his hand on his stomach from laughing to hard.

"I think it's romantic." Rhiannon beamed with sparkling eyes.

"Romantic? More like cliche..." He stopped laughing and then put on a serious face. "Gather everyone together. We're going to set those two up." He ordered her.

* * *

Octavia was walking with Morgan through the halls. Morgan was talking about something, but Octavia's mind was shut off, she was thinking about a certain brunette named Arthur.

_"Anyway, you should have seen him..."_

Did he get the hints she gave him? Should she just tell him her feelings? But how would he react?

_"...that guy was fast..."_

Maybe it wasn't fair, she did force him into to this. She knew Arthur had feelings for her, judging from his reactions every time she was near him, every time she was sparring with him, every time they were near each other, every time they brushed off each other's skin, every time.

_"...my banana..."_

She should tell him. After all, they are officially engaged, though, Arthur didn't know. The customs of Empire courting-because he held an unmarried woman's hand; that was a sign of proposal in the Empire.

_"...I hate him..."_

Her feelings for Arthur, at first it was just a little crush, but then it developed into genuine love for the boy. She blushed at the thought of telling him.

_"...I can't believe that monkey from the forest stole my banana, I hope he dies a slow death! Hey! Are you listening?! Octavia?!_

The thought of him smiling at her. Telling her he loved her. Those thoughts made her smile.

She got punched in the arm by Morgan.

"Hey! Octavia, stop daydreaming and listen to me." Morgan yelled in her usually half-naked clothing.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about..."

Before she could finish, Morgan interrupted her.

"Arthur?"

Octavia stopped at her tracks. She looked surprised.

"Huh?!"

"Come on, quit playing dumb! Everyone know you keep staring at him when he's not looking."

"Everyone?!" She asked very surprised at the thought that everyone knows her love interest.

"Well, everyone...except Arthur." She told her, trying to relieve the girl's stress.

"Whew." Octavia wiped her forehead. She didn't really care if the other's knew, but she wanted to be the one to tell Arthur.

"So, Arthur huh?" Morgan started laughing at the thought of them kissing with the moonlight in the background.

Octavia glared at her.

"Okay, sorry for teasing, but the number one knuckle headed male warrior and the cool, dignified female fencer! What a combination!" Morgan chuckled. Putting her hand on her stomach for laughing to hard.

"It's kind of romantic." Octavia blushed looking away from her friend.

"But, seriously, why Arthur?" Morgan asked her friend, while carrying a curious look.

"Well," Octavia smirked."...wouldn't you like to know."

It was clear that the blond was teasing Morgan. It was so like her, leading people to the be curious, then refuse to give the details.

Before Morgan could respond, Rhiannon appeared and approached them.

"Um, excuse me, but you're needed in the conference room, Morgan." She told the green-haired archer.

"Okay we'll be there." Octavia was the one to reply, crossing her arms just below her chest.

"I'm sorry, Octavia, but we just need Morgan." Rhiannon gave her an apologetic smile.

"Huh? Wonder what this is about?" Morgan said to herself while walking with Rhiannon.

Octavia could only wonder what they were doing.

* * *

"Okay," Started Arawn. "...does everyone know why we're here?

Most of them shook their heads. Everyone was there, Llyr, Rhiannon, Morgan, Rathy, Ermin, Limrwis, Ogam, and even Taliesin. All of them eager to hear what the emergency was.

"As you all know, Arthur is a bit..." Arawn paused. "...shy to women."

Taliesin massaged his chin.

"We all know that. But what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, very curious.

"The most interesting thing that has ever happen." Arawn responded.

Everyone came five steps closer to him eager to hear what he had to say.

"Arthur is in love."

Arthur.

Is.

In.

Love.

The four words that nobody though possible.

That statement alone was enough to make time pause. Everyone was always curious about Arthur's love life, and by "everyone," meaning the entire kingdom!

Once everyone finally regained their composure from the shock, with the exception of Morgan and Rhiannon since they already knew, every female in the room squealed.

"Alright, listen up, here's the plan..."

* * *

In Arthur's room...

Arthur was sitting on the couch of his huge, lounge-like bedroom, thinking about how he should bribe Rhiannon into keeping her mouth shut. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if word got out to his tribe about him falling in love.

It would be horrible.

Even though he was king of Avalon, everyone treated him like a kid, not all the time of course, there are times when they are serious and listen to him, and there are times that they like to joke around with him.

People in Avalon were fond of teasing their king. It was a unique privilege to have a king who didn't want to be treated like a king. He was grateful that the people of Avalon understood this, but he was somewhat annoyed that they kept teasing him, in a friendly manner of course.

The worst part was when one of his friends asked what he sees in a woman, when he did, Arthur started blushing madly, when they noticed this, they teased him mercilessly, asking who it was over and over again. He denied it over and over again.

Thank God they believed him...somewhat.

"...Octavia..."

Arthur started thinking about the blond female warrior.

He remembered the handshake they did when they first fought. When he held her hand, he felt some "spark" rising from his right hand to his brain. He hid it easily, but as time went by, little-by-little he found himself thinking about her.

Thinking about being near her.

Thinking about talking to her.

Thinking about holding her hand.

Thinking about hugging her.

Thinking about kissing her.

Thinking about them getting married, going to his bedroom, then suddenly Octavia pushes him down, with her laying on top of him, and she slowly starts to take off her clothes giving him a good view of her perfect body.

_"Arrthhurr," Octavia purred."...it's time to show you the benefits of being my husband." She untied his belt._

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Puberty, that's what.

* * *

In Octavia's room...

Octavia was sitting on the bed of her small room, reading a love novel. Hopefully, that would help her with her love life. Goddammit, Arthur! Why the hell do you have to be so dense?!

She tried everything, according to the book.

* * *

**Attempt 1 - The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.**

_"Arthur!"_

_"Octavia!" The young king was completely caught off guard. He was hoping to avoid her, and now he's blushing madly. He hoped she won't notice. He looked away from the blond._

_"I just some pastries, why don't you try some?" She told him, making sure he sees the slight blush on her face, but unfortunately, he was facing the other direction. 'NOTICE ME, DAMMIT!' She thought._

_Arthur quickly tried to think of a way out, anything would do, just as long as he wouldn't faint. He tried to sneak a peek at the blond, hoping his love-sickness won't show up again._

_"Sorry, but, ah..." He desperately tried thinking of a way out, he didn't want to fall for her more deeper than he already did. "Sorry, but, I'm full."_

_Nice excuse, your Highness. Now, that's just rude, refusing food a woman tried so hard to make for the boy she likes. No, it's not rude, it's downright insulting!_

_"Your majesty," Octavia said in a cute voice. "...please try it..." Her entire figure was suddenly enveloped in a very dark aura. "...or, I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" _

_'Do I actually find this hot?' Arthur thought to himself, partly ashamed of thinking something so lewd at the blond female warrior._

_"Okay, okay."_

_With that Octavia set the food down the nearest table. She made sure to pick a small table that was only meant for two people. She sat down, and Arthur had no choice but to sit down across her. Arthur tried to pick up a spoon, only to be stopped by Octavia._

_"Oh no, Arthur! I wouldn't want you to dirty yourself, you still have some paperwork do to, remember?" She said, using her cute voice again._

_'She's holding my hand! She's holding my hand! She's holding my hand!" Arthur shouted in his head like a mantra. His world was starting to blur, and he felt like he was about to faint. He did an impressive job at hiding it._

_With that she started to feed him._

_"Say, ahhhh!"_

_"Ahhhh!"_

_And that attempt still failed to get noticed by Arthur._

* * *

**Attempt 2 - Seduction.**

_"Now, there is no way in hell he can't notice this one!" Octavia said to herself when looking at the mirror._

_She had her hair tied into a pony tail by a red ribbon. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt that was a bit too tight, exposing quite a view of her cleavage. She was also wearing a very short skirt, so when she bends to pick something up, she exposes her black panties. She also chose not to wear her high combat boots and socks that covered her legs, needless to say, she was exposing quite a view on her legs. And she only chose to wear short combat boots._

_This was an outfit that could put Morgan to shame._

_She was sure this would get him._

_She invited him to practice at the woods where no one would see them._

_When a woman like Octavia chooses a man, the man has no choice but to become her bitch._

_You can either feel sorry for the guy, or envy him. Either way, he's ain't getting away._

_"Time to wheel in the catch."_

_Ready or not, here she comes._

_She exited her room and proceeded to their rendezvous. She didn't even mind the looks of the entire male population focused on her. A few of those men were walking with their girlfriends or wives and got slapped for gawking at her. Some even ran into a wall and broke their nose. A few fainted on the spot._

_Minutes later..._

_Octavia was sitting on Arthur's face._

_"Give up, Arthur?"_

_Apparently, Arthur got so distracted that he couldn't even lift his sword right. Octavia took advantage of this and swiped his sword off and pinned him down, though, one could question the way she pinned him down. With her crotch rubbing his face. Arthur was blushing hard._

_"Mmf." Arthur tried to ask her to get off of him, because all he could see was black panties. He could smell her womanhood, the strange smell was strangely addicting._

_Octavia moaned. When Arthur tried to talk she could feel a wave of pleasure coming from her sex organ. The way Arthur's mouth felt, when it moved through the thin cotton of her panties._

_"Mmf!" Arthur was clueless of this._

_Octavia, however, decided to take advantage of this. She moaned again in pleasure. This feeling of pleasure, not more than a few seconds of being exposed to it and she was already getting addicted. Her vagina was getting wet._

_Arthur could smell something strange. It was a rather sweet odor?_

_"Mmf!"_

_"Yes, more!" Octavia was loving it._

_She started rubbing her crotch in Arthur's face. He could feel her rub her crotch at his face. He liked it, no, he loved it. He had to stop himself._

_After five minutes of this, Octavia finally climaxed. White cum flowed from the cotton to Arthur's face. He finally realized what he did._

_Arthur went nuts._

* * *

Octavia got her first orgasm in the woods with Arthur. She wasn't regretting a single second of it. There has to be a way to get him to know.

She continued reading the book and found an interesting sentence.

_"The woman approached the man, hopeful and positive, and asked him out on a date."_

Ask him out? She just might do that.

She got up and headed to Arthur's room.


End file.
